


A Winter Wedding

by Nary



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Thirteen (game)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fingerfucking, Half-Elf/Human Relationship(s), Half-Elves, Language Barrier, Semi-Public Sex, There isn't much privacy in a longhouse, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, Weird Elven Sexual Mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Achan seemed relaxed now that the ceremony was over - Kahon had also helped him learn the correct phrases to say in Sategat, and he'd done very well, only stumbling over a few words.  Joanna was still touched that he had wanted to be married here, among her mother's people, rather than waiting until they returned to Victoria to be married in the church.  They would still have the service back home for his family, and so their union would be recognized by Senecomacan law, but as far as Joanna was concerned, this was their real wedding.





	A Winter Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reconcilliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724949) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 



The wedding feast was mostly finished, with the dogs nosing around for scraps and the children running excitedly up and down the length of the longhouse, dodging out of the way of their elders who stood or sat in conversation. Someone played lightly on a drum, and others sang. The fires burned lower than they had earlier that evening, but the building remained warm, being packed with people from both the Turtle and Beaver clans for the occasion. Joanna felt flushed, wearing a short robe of pale leather decorated with colourful beads and dyed quills instead of her colonial wool and linen. The dress had been worn by many brides before her, and it was soft and supple, but still warm for a winter wedding, when the bitter cold outside forced celebrations indoors. 

She envied Achan, just a little, for his lighter clothing - a loincloth, cloak, and leggings. She suspected her brother had helped him to dress, making sure everything was properly tied, so as to avoid any awkwardness during the wedding. Achan seemed relaxed now that the ceremony was over - Kahon had also helped him learn the correct phrases to say in Sategat, and he'd done very well, only stumbling over a few words. Joanna was still touched that he had wanted to be married here, among her mother's people, rather than waiting until they returned to Victoria to be married in the church. They would still have the service back home for his family, and so their union would be recognized by Senecomacan law, but as far as Joanna was concerned, this was their real wedding. 

Her grandmother rose to speak, and the rest of the people fell silent, apart from the very youngest. "Today my daughter's daughter brings a new husband into our longhouse. Although he came here as a stranger to us, he is now part of our tribe, and their children will be of the Turtle clan. May the spirits bless them with long lives and many healthy babies!"

"No pressure," Joanna murmured to Achan, who smiled and squeezed her hand. He probably only understood some of what was being said, although Joanna suspected her grandmother was making the effort to speak slowly and clearly for his benefit. 

Kahonstionekha also stepped forward to say a few words. Joanna was a little surprised - her brother wasn't usually one for speeches, but in the absence of her parents, he was her closest living relative, and perhaps he felt he ought to say something. "Sister, you once told me that in a good marriage, one could hope for contentment, and to take comfort in one another. I hope you and your husband will find that with each other." 

"Thank you," Joanna told him sincerely. It had to be difficult for him today - she had seen him talking earlier with Kawisenhawe, his former wife, although she didn't know what had passed between them - but she appreciated the carefully-chosen words, and the deeper sentiment behind them. Kahon nodded, smiling at her, and her heart broke a little, wishing that he could find comfort and contentment as well. 

The singers took up a familiar tune - the Rabbit song. Joanna knew what it meant and grinned, but Achan had no idea of its significance, or the many double entendres it contained. "They're telling us it's time to go to bed," she told him.

"Now?" he said, looking around the crowded room. "Everyone's still celebrating, it seems like..."

"Yes," she said, "and they'll continue well into the night. But for us, it's time for bed." She tried to think how else to explain it to him, but some of the younger women had already pulled him to his feet and were busily removing his cloak, and their giggles seemed to get the message through to him. 

"Oh," he said to Joanna, even as he was being undressed, "they're _putting_ us to bed."

"Yes," she replied, laughing as she finally got to remove her too-warm robe. "That's what I was trying to tell you." 

It didn't take long before they were guided, naked, to their section of the bunk that ran most of the length of the longhouse. The assembled crowd called out words of encouragement, congratulations, and made suggestive remarks that Achan probably couldn't understand. At least, Joanna hoped he couldn't.

The distance between the bunk and the storage shelf above wasn't large - high enough for someone to sit up without banging their head, but not much higher - and it was made narrower by the layer of cedar boughs and furs that provided the mattress. The small space was warm and snug, but not especially roomy. It was separated from the others' sections by a curtain of hide to the left and right, but otherwise there was little privacy. Joanna had tempted Achan into having sex there not long after they'd arrived in the village, but then the other inhabitants of the longhouse had been resting or meditating, not up and milling about enjoying the party. She could tell he was a bit self-conscious, and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close so they could talk quietly.

"It's part of the celebration," she said, speaking in Albionne so that even if they were overheard, most of the people there wouldn't understand. 

"With everyone right there?" he whispered. 

"They're not really paying attention," she said, lying a little. "It's just expected that we'll be so wrapped up in each other that we won't care."

Achan gave a slightly nervous laugh at that. "I'll try to put the presence of your entire family out of my mind."

"That's the spirit," Joanna said, and kissed him. Despite his signs of shyness, he responded eagerly to her. She could feel him stiffening against her leg, and smiled. His skin felt hot beneath her hands, and in the low light of the bunk she could see that he was blushing. "Anyone might think it was your first time," she teased gently, reaching down to stroke his cock.

"Oh, believe me, I was much more nervous then," he told her with a grin. "And I didn't even have an audience to worry about."

Joanna laughed. "Don't worry - I'm the only one you need to worry about impressing."

"Wonderful," he said, and bent his head to kiss her breast, sucking its firm nipple into his mouth and making her gasp. "I already know I can do that."

Joanna gave his backside a gentle smack. "So confident. I like that." 

"I hope so, because you're stuck with me now," he say, sliding his hand down her stomach and between her legs.

Joanna drew in her breath as he touched her, his fingers opening her up, spreading her wetness around. "Maybe I didn't mention," she murmured, "that marriages among my people can be dissolved as easily as they're made. If you come home one day and find your things on the doorstep, you'll know what it means."

Achan chuckled, knowing her sense of humour by now, but also aware that she wasn't entirely joking. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, and carried on fingering her, making her squirm impatiently.

"Please," Joanna gasped at last, when she could take his teasing no more, "please fuck me!" 

The words were cruder than she normally used, but Achan seemed to like the sound of them on her lips. He kissed her deeply, and nodded. "How could I refuse my wife when she asks so prettily?" 

All his concerns about the people nearby seemed to have vanished, and he slid atop her, pinning her down with his body. Joanna wriggled beneath him, running her hands down his sides, and drew her legs up to help him enter her more easily. She knew from having been a guest at many previous weddings that they weren't nearly as oblivious to what was going on between the newly-wedded couple as she'd pretended in order to reassure Achan, and made sure not to stifle her cry when he pushed his way inside her at last. The crowd's cheers and bawdy comments soon drowned out her sounds, and Achan turned his head momentarily, but Joanna swiftly drew his attention back to her. 

"More," she pleaded, and rocked her hips gently to encourage him. He moaned under his breath, softly enough that only she could hear him, and she treasured that moment because it was just between the two of them. She stroked his hair back from his face, kissing him again. "My husband," she whispered to him in Sategat, still finding the words strange, but trusting that they would grow more familiar soon enough. 

Achan smiled, understanding that much at least. "I love you," he replied in the same tongue, a little clumsily but well enough that she was touched by his effort. "Beautiful, wonderful salmon..."

Joanna started giggling uncontrollably, and then worried that she might ruin the moment. "I think you mean wife," she said when she saw his confused look, and he paused mid-thrust.

"What did I say?" he asked, smiling. The words were similar enough that she could see how he'd gotten them mixed up, although it was also possible that he knew perfectly well what he'd said and was teasing her.

"It doesn't matter right now," she told him, kissing his cheek. "Keep going!"

Achan resumed his previous pace, pushing back into her hard enough to make her cry out. Joanna grasped his shoulders tightly, legs wrapped around his waist. She could still hear the sounds of the celebration as it continued outside their enclosed space, but it seemed further away, unimportant now compared to this. She wanted to stay like this forever, wanted to believe that she _could_ stay with him forever. Nothing lasted forever, of course, as she knew all too well, but she found the idea that she wanted it to be possible somehow comforting.

"Ohh, Joanna," he gasped, and she felt him tense, every muscle of his body seeming to stiffen. He trembled for a moment, gazing down at her, his eyes wide and dark, and she could tell he was near the brink, but waiting for something - her permission, perhaps? That wasn't like him, normally he was more assertive than that in bed, but she wondered if the unusual circumstances had made him less sure of himself. 

"It's all right," she assured him, trying to encourage him to let go, but he shook his head. Another moment passed, and then she realized what he'd been waiting for. The noise from the crowd crested in a loud surge as they cheered at the end of one song and the beginning of another, and the sound helped to drown out Achan's cry as he finally allowed himself that desperate, delicious release.

He lay on top of Joanna, resting his forehead against hers, both of them gasping for breath and grinning like fools. After a long moment he pushed himself up again on his elbows, allowing enough space between their bodies so that he could reach down with one hand and stroke her again. Joanna gasped - he was still inside her, and it felt wonderful to be touched at the same time. "Good," she whimpered, rocking her hips gently. Soon she arched up, shuddering, her own climax following close on his. Unlike Achan, she didn't bother to try and bury her moans beneath the other sounds of the celebration - it was good that they know she was well pleased with her new husband.

As they lay entwined around one another, warm and exhausted beneath the furs and blankets, Achan kissed her. "When we're back in Victoria," he murmured, "and we don't have an audience in our bedroom, I promise I'll be more, mmm, attentive."

Joanna smiled. "When we're back in Victoria, in our bedroom as husband and wife, and we don't need to sneak around anymore or pretend nothing's going on between us, I intend to find out just how loudly I can make you scream."

"The neighbours will be scandalized," he said, grinning. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
